living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Casefile IV The Cultist
Casefile IV, Week 4, Adrian During this casefile there are a few uses of the word hunter. I have endeavored to use an uncapitalized h to refer to what the common person would consider a hunter, and a capitalized H to represent what you and I, the monster Hunters of Arcadia, know the word to be. There have been many murders along the road, starting somewhere near Detroit. They appear unconnected, but Arcadia thinks otherwise. The first murder was a hunter with his heart ripped out. The second was a home invasion gone wrong, also with a missing heart. The third, car crash victim with their heart surgically removed. Each murder happened in a fairly direct line heading west, and all 14 days apart. Step 1: Time for a Roadtrip, Acquire vehicle. So, the Hunters who responded to this call, Jackie, Luiz, Morgan and I headed to the site of the third murder. All Jackie and I could discover was a great power of fear and hate. Luiz sent his mind back and found that the car had hit someone, the driver had stopped to check if the person was alright, and was promptly murdered. Luiz did not see the murderer, so we can assume that he/she/it is either invisible, or shielded from scrying. The fact that the victim could see the murderer would indicate the second option, but not conclusively as some creatures are surely able to reveal themselves to only a single person at a time. We headed to the town and discovered the car in the police impound lot. A problem easily solved by magic. An invisibility spell, and one of Morgan's lock-breaker charms and I was able to investigate the car unhindered. I found a hairbrush with some of the victims hair. Perfect material for one of Morgan's tracking spells. Of course I could cast a tracking spell, but Morgan is better at manipulating life force and entropy, making this type of spell easier for her. Morgan was unable to locate the victims heart, but was able to determine that the heart still existed, cementing our theory of the murderer being shielded from scrying. Luiz knows some ancient magic's and used them to determine where we needed to be, so we headed off there, arriving at a gas station late at night. Inside, there was a woman shopping. Strangely, no car other than mine. Jackie notified us of an spirit overlay upon the woman. The woman noticed us and attempted to escape through the back of the store. Luiz took the car around back while Jackie, Morgan and I gave chase. When we burst through the back door, Luiz had the woman pinned under the car, and she was lifting the car as if to throw it off. Using the magical power that Jackie, Morgan and I possess, we were able to banish the spirit. I regret that at this point, Jackie and I were infected with this spirits power. We took the woman into the forest while we decided what to do with her. Unfortunately my car had been totaled in the fight, so we had to do this on foot. I shall skip the minutia of the scene, but basically, Jackie, Rollo and I all tried to murder this woman without any real explanation of why we wanted to murder her. She then expired on her own, and was bound to this plane with an amulet where her heart should have been. We were forced to destroy her ghost and pass her spirit on. As it turns out, this woman was the mother of a young child that had been killed by a group of our hunters in Detriot two months ago. They reported a similar feeling of fear and hate to the one Jackie and I encountered. -Jordan